1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bandwidth-compression method and system for transmission of a video signal, and more particularly, to a bandwidth-compression method and system for digitally transmitting a video signal in the NTSC system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art method of bandwidth-compressed video signal transmission in the NTSC system includes the requirement that the video signal be demodulated and discriminated as the luminance signal (Y) and the color signal (I, Q) and that these Y, I, and Q signals, respectively, be transmitted on a bandwidth-compression basis, at the base band.
Hence, in this existing method, the video signal has to be demodulated and separated as the base band signal of Y, I and Q signals. Additional circuits for demodulation and discrimination are inevitably required and the hardware configuration is complicated. This is a serious drawback from an economiccal standpoint.